This application relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to a protective covering for a starter rewind of an internal combustion engine.
Internal combustion engines are commonly used to power snow throwers, or other outdoor power equipment. Snow throwers generally operate in an environment with large quantities of snow. The engine powering the snow thrower runs at a relatively high temperature, and snow may melt when contacting the engine. The melted snow may run down the sides of the engine, and flow into the engine housing. Moisture inside the engine housing may cause damage or corrosion, and may harm performance of the engine.
Engines are made of several components, and the interfaces between the components may provide areas for moisture to enter the engine. The interface between a blower housing and a starter rewind cover is especially susceptible to moisture because the cover projects outward from the engine. An embodiment of the invention preferably reduces the amount of moisture that may enter an engine through the interface between the blower housing and the rewind starter cover.
A guard is placed near the starter rewind cover to divert moisture, such as water or melted snow, away from the cover. The guard has a generally ring shaped mounting surface with an inner edge and an outer edge. A flange formed integral with the mounting surface projects outward from the mounting surface near a portion of the outer edge. The mounting surface is disposed between the blower housing and the starter rewind. In the illustrated embodiment, the rewind cover is disposed on the side of the engine, and the flange extends away from the blower housing above the rewind cover. The guard preferably diverts water or melting snow away from the cover as it runs down the side of the engine. An indentation in the flange may provide clearance for a pull cord and handle that extends away from the rewind cover.